Diaries are for Girls, Journals are for boys
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: Scorpius receives a journal from his mother, and he vents. Rose get's a diary from her father, and she confesses.
1. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I own very few things, the plot to this story? I do own, Harry Potter? I do not own, it's as simple as that.**

August 9th

Dear Journal, or what ever the heck you want me to call you.

* * *

I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And, mind you, your a journal not a diary, my mum wants me to tell you what's wrong with my life, and what I like about it. And apparently your supposed to answer me, it's kind of like your something for me to vent in?

_You are correct._

Okay, that was a little creepy, er. You promise not to write to anyone else to tell them what I say? What the heck, did I seriously just ask you that. Oh sweet Merlin, my mother wants me to lose my sanity, that has to be it!

_I doubt that._

Right. First things first. I'm in love with my best friend's sister, wow, I feel _so _much better, and that was sarcasm by the way.

_I guessed as much, about the sarcasm part. Does this girl know you love her?_

Hell no! I'm not a Gryffindor for a reason, no one except me, and you now I guess, knows. Speaking of which, what's your name, or may I name you?

_Not even her brother? You should tell him, and you may name me._

Fine then.. So Bob, you want me to walk up to him and say something alone the lines of "Hey Hugo mate, I'm in love with your sister, Rose, isn't that just spiffing fantastic! She hates me!"

_No, not like that, but you should tell him someway. And I doubt the girl hates you._

I hate you. I. Hate. You.

_That's very sweet of you._

SHUT UP!

_…_

Um, Bob, your supposed to tell me off and try to talk some sense in to me.

_Am I?_

Now I'm at a loss for words.

_Care to vent some more?_

I have a girlfriend, Mionica Zabini, yet she's madly in love to put it lightly, with Hugo, and he is in love with her as well, but they won't confess and tell each other, and Mionica won't let me dump her. Which is the dumbest thing ever because we _both _know we don't like each other that way. She is SO frustrating at times.

_Sounds like you have a rather messed up life._

Talk about it. Actually don't, I don't want anyone to hear/read this.

_What type of name is Mionica anyways?_

The name Blaise and Rigoletto (is that even a girl name?) Zabini chose for Mionica Elizabeth Renee Zabini, then there's Jasmine Chaucer and she's kind of cute.

_What does that have to do with Mionica?_

Nothing, I'm just writing what comes to mind here.

_Care to tell me about positive things in your life, or things you like?_

I love darkness, stormy seas, stormy nights, rain, sad songs, angry songs, comforting people in need, black, dark colors, dark chocolate, Indian food, incredibly spicy things, rivers of milk, quidditch. And I absolutely detest the " new height of fashion" for girls, honestly, they need to wear MORE clothes thank you very much, they all look like skanks.

_Do you normally come across people as emo?_

No, more like some disgustingly handsome and rich Slytherin prince who's a absolute hot guy.

_Ah, and your thoughts of that?_

It's the definition of H.A.T.E. H=Horrible. A=Atrocious. T=Tactless. E=Ego hurting.

_Uh-huh and you could have just said that you hated it._

But my dear Bob Francesca, that's not how my complex brain works.

_One question, am I a guy or a girl to you?_

Girl, your Roberta Francesca, but Bob Frank for short when I'm talking about quidditch.

_So, basically I change genders or something?_

Nope, your just more of a tomboy then.

_Riiight..._

THAT WORD IS NOT IN THE DICTIONARY!

_Okay then. Your weird._

Sorry, I can't help but do that, I think I get it from hanging out with Hugo and Rose so much, Hugo and I are like her partner's in crime/bodyguards. Speaking of which, she has a freaking boyfriend.

_That's a slight hiccup in T.H.Y.L.H. plan._

And pray tell, what is that plan?

_Telling-her-you-love-her._

Scorpius Malfoy does not approve.

_Roberta Francesca does approve._

Scorpius is mad at Bob Frank and will now call her his BFF.

_That makes no sense you know?_

Bob Frank Forever!

_I swear I ended up talking to the least sane male specimen in history._

You probably did...


	2. Priscilla Davies

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sirius Black! (okay, that's not true, I don't own either)**

Chapter Two: Priscilla Davies

September 23rd

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ah, the height of fashion in books, you will reply to me!

_Sometimes._

You will always..

_Whatever._

Now that we have gotten that cleared up I will pour out my hearts deepest and most surprising secrets of all.

_You do that then._

I think I love my boyfriend, he tells me how amazing and perfect I am every day, we are both very smart and top of our class, and I get butterflies in my stomach whenever we kiss, it's so romantic! Sometimes I just feel like I'm flying, he's so kind to me, and oh, I feel giddy inside at the very thought of him, he's perfect! Well at least in my eyes, we spend almost every night together in the Ravenclaw common room, I can't wait till next year and we will be heads I'm sure of it! It's my destiny both my parents were and so were his now that I think about it. It's easy for us to spend hours talking about ourselves, school, our friends, family, we understand each other perfectly, wow, I can almost picture him proposing, then we'd have four, no thee perfect children, one for each house, excluding Slytherin, Slytherins are evil, I'm 100% sure they are/ I know my mum told me to not be prejudiced but it's true. The only one you can say is nice is Scorpius, and he's not that nice, and he's dating some girl, Jennifer or Jasper, I honestly can't remember and don't care, oh wait, it's Mionica Zabini, but seriously, what kind of name is Mionica? It's the dumbest ever.

_If I didn't know better your boyfriend's giving you a love potion and using you, NO ONE is perfect and Mionica is absolutely beautiful name._

What! I didn't ask for your opinion.

_And don't be against Slytherins I'm sure there's more then meets the eye to them._

What the.. Your supposed to be kind, or something, not dashing my dreams!

_Listen girl, I have better people to listen to then you._

Wait, you talk to.. I didn't think you existed. This is so confusing!

_I'm a real person and I'm "supposed" to help people out._

But..

_What's your name, and your boyfriend's? I can't help you if I don't know._

Mines Priscilla Davies and my boyfriend is Lorcan Scamander.

_Very well then Priscilla, I'm Roberta Franchesca (or Tom for short) your boyfriend **is **cheating on you with Rose Weasley, though she doesn't know your dating him.. Slytherins are far nicer then you think they are, Mionica Zabini is one of the smartest and nicest witches ever, and one of the most cunning and brave. Goodbye._

What the heck just happened to me?


	3. Hugo Weasley

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, yeeet!**

Chapter Three: Hugo Bilius Weasley

October 3rd.

Dear Journal

Hi! I'm Hugo Bilius Weasley, or Hugo for short.

_'Lo, I'm Bob Frank_

Aha.. Awesome name, sounds like something my best friend Scorpius Malfoy would come up with.

_Really now._

Yep, and speaking of him, he's totally fallen for my sister, Rose, it's soo obvious.

_Uh huh, and what's your opinion on it?_

Me? Personally I'd laugh when he tells me cause I already know, then threaten him that if he breaks her heart I will break him, kill him, then bring him back, break him again then throw him into Azkaban with nothing but skeletons and dementors.

_Interesting theory, that sounds rather.. Amusing_

A little, but I'm serious, I will do that.. I think my fathers reaction would priceless if they started to day, my dad would totally flip out, no idea what my mom would do though.

_Ah yes, I've heard about the famous Weasley/Malfoy blood feud._

Know the story? As far as I know, we just hated each other.

_Several centuries ago, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's had a fight because Lord Edmund Weasley planned to elope with a peasant witch, Elle Malfoy. Obviously both families were against it, even then the Malfoy's had a history with dabbling in the dark arts and the Weasley's were much on the light side. Eventually the Malfoy's took action and created the imperius curse, used it on Elle in order to force her to kill her husband then give the Weasley fortune to her older brother Landon._

Wicked! I will so rub that in Scorpius' face, my family was once richer then his!

_Richer by meaning the Weasley's nearly being royalty?_

I want to hug you! Your like the awesomest and nicest guy ever.

_I'm afraid almost no one would agree with you on that._

What! Why not? Your awesome.

_I killed a few people_

So? Even my dad has killed a few people

_Um, I also tried to kill a baby._

WHAT?

_His mother rescued him though._

That was nice of her.

_Yep_

So are you in Azkaban?

_Nope, I'm in a mental ward with some Gilderoy Lockhart that keeps giving me signed autographs._

Can I visit you some-CrAp! Rose has a new boyfriend, gotta run and go murder him

_Er bye.._

_That was awfully quick, your leaving._

_And hysterical.. I wonder if it's Scorpius, her new boyfriend._

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_Good bye.._

**A/N: Yea, if you know who "Bob Frank" is then.. Good for you.. Sorry for not updating with Rose yet.. I'll try to do that next post!**


	4. Rose Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, I only have this messed up plot that keeps getting crazier.**

Chapter Four: Rosmerta Lilian Weasley

October 4th

Dear Diary

I'm Rose, Rose Weasley, I'm sixteen and in Gryffindor. My best friends are Albus Potter, Slytherin. Hugo Weasley, Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin. Persephone Lott, Slytherin. Lysander Scamander, Hufflepuff and Vicki Wood, Gryffindor also. Well, Lysander is more of my boyfriend then just a friend, his twin Lorcan cheated on me. Dumb prat. Sorry, if I'm annoying or ranting or rambling, feel free to tell me to shut up.

_You must really like Slytherins._

Sometimes I wish I was one. Or wonder why I'm not.

_I am, or was a Slytherin._

Cool, so um, Can you tell me little bit about you?

_Um, I was an orphan, my mum died not long after I was born, and my dad abandoned her before I was born, I'm a notorious mass murder, though I'm not like Sirius Black, and most people don't know my real name. I'm also a half-blood, and almost no one knows that._

Gosh! Sweet Merlin! Fuzzy Covers! Fudgy Monkeys! Oh catapults!

_Well, that was random._

Your name is Tom isn't it?

_I prefer Bob Frank._

Bob Frank? That has Scorpius written all over it!

_That's what Hugo said, well kind of what he said,_

So Voldie.

_So Rosie._

You did NOT just call me that! I will find you and murder you!

_Uh huh, yea right_

Anyways, did you really invent the A.K. Curse?

_Not exactly, no. my great, great grand-mum Wilder Gaunt did._

Weird name..

_Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?_

I've heard them mentioned, why? And nice sudden change of the subject, it beats Hugo and Scorpius'.

_Do you know what Horcruxes are? And Hugo and Scorp change the subject? That don't really do that.. Oh yea, never mind, Scorpius totally does._

No I don't know what they are.. You've talked with Scorpius? Oh yea.. Never mind.

_Horcruxes are objects which contain part of someones soul._

That smell suspiciously of Dark Magic.. Why are you telling me this anyways? I don't think my parents would want me to know this Mr Riddle.

_Yea. Well, my Horcruxes have been destroyed. And what your parents don't know won't hurt them._

O.o Eeevil!

_But I've read that the soul normally finds something else to rest in or just flits around, which is kind of creepy, I wonder what it would look like._

And again, your telling me this why?

_Because I think your trustworthy and I want you to find my Horcruxes so I can put my soul back together. I want to be humanish again._

I, well, you did turn good, will you tell me what they are and where they were destroyed and what with, so I have some idea of what I'm dealing with, not saying that I'm going to do it.

_Well you probably are near quite a few places._

_The Gaunt Ring-From what I heard it was destroyed in the Headmaster/mistress's office with the sword of Godric Gryffindor._

_Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem-Destroyed in the room of requirement with Feind Fyre, think of a place to hide things to enter._

_Nagini-Destroyed in front of the Forbidden Forest with Godric Gryffindor's sword._

_Harry Potter-Killed in the Forbidden Forest by me with A.K. Curse, just follow the spiders to get there, and if you suffer from arachnophobia I will tease you endlessly._

_My Diary-Laugh and die! Destroyed with a Basilisk Fang in the Chamber of Secrets._

_Salzar Slytherins Locket-No idea how or where._

_Helga Hufflepuffs Cup-No idea how or where._

_Talk to your parents they might know, but don't tell them what your doing, don't tell ANYONE what your doing._

Aw, you have a diary, just like me.

_Shut up!_

Geez, okay, okay. Wow, a lot of this stuff is in the Hogwarts Grounds,,

_Yea..._

One problem.

_What?_

I'm not a parseltongue.

_I could teach you._

Thank you, but no thank you.. I've got to go to class! Talk to you eventually love.

_Bye, and please don't call me love!_

Whatever love..

**A/N: Congratulations Amy is rockin on guessing who the guy was! Thank you everyone for your reviews!**


	5. Scorpius, again

Chapter Five: Scorpius, again

Dear Journal, a.k.a Bob Frank

October Tenth.

* * *

Heya. It's me again.

_AWWW SCORPY!_

W.t.f.?

_My one wuv._

WHAT THE FRAK!

_Haha, I was told to say that to you._

By who?

_Rose._

YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO ROSE!

_Yup._

I hate your guts.

_Aw, Rose is sooo nice to me, she calls me love._

Rose calls you love?

_Anyway, what's up?_

Rose calls you love?

_Stop repeating yourself, you'll look insane._

Why doesn't she call me love?

_Scorpius, what if Rose found your diary._

One, she will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever find it ever! And two, it's a journal not a diary, as I specified in my first entry.

_Yea, but you haven't written to me since your first entry._

Well duh, cause this is my second entry, normally that's how things are.

_Okay what ever, so what's up with you and Mionica?_

Huh? Oh yea, nothing, I still need to talk to her, or I could give her one of these books and YOU can talk to her, yea, that's a brilliant idea.

_You do know that you sound extremely weird, right?_

Just shut up. I give up on this whole thing.

_What thing?_

OH GOSH YOUR SO IRRITATING!

_Is something wrong with you, do you want to talk about it? O_o_

I'm going to bed now.


	6. Rose is back

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Harry Potter.**

Chapter Six: Rose is back

Dear Tom,

Hey Love, it's October Twelfth.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Save me from the crazy witch._

Well, that's a lovely greeting.

_Yours was frightening._

Anyway, I made up my mind and I will help you collect the horcruxes, just, how do I do that?

_First off you have to go to the appointed place and use the spell "Nulla Animi" and that will send out a wave and it will illuminate the living cell organism that my soul latched itself onto and then you will use the spell "Legulus Animarum" and the soul will shoot itself out into well, just bring a magically enchanted chest, jar, any enchantments will do. Goblin made preferably._

Where the hell am I supposed to find a goblin made chest?

_Don't ask me._

Well you came up with the bloody idea. Now, we are changing the subject.

_Oh, alright then, right whatever you like._

I can't believe that Scorpius is still dating Mionica! I mean seriously, he obviously doesn't like her, it's so irritating seeing them together. There isn't any point in them dating, it's so frustrating. Mionica is a great girl and all, but what is stopping Scorpius from going and cheating on her? He probably doesn't give an owl about her feelings, or else he would have broken up with her by now, she obviously likes my brother (even if you don't like the person, being cheated on still hurts). Why won't they just break up? It's what's best for Mionica.

_Is this really about what is best for Mionica and not you being jealous?_

Jealous of what? That she's in a horrible relationship?

_No, because she is dating Scorpius._

What? I do not and nor will I ever like Scorpius, he's a bit too concieted for me, besides we are just friends, it would be awkward liking him, and he obviously wouldn't like me, I'm not pretty enough or fashionable enough for his standerds.

_Who ever said Scorpius went for pretty and fashionable girls?_

That's all he dates... And why the heck am I talking to you about this? You wouldn't know anything about love.

_Firstly, that was hurtful, and secondly, who said anything about love?_

Well, I'm going to be late for class.

_Oh you definitely like Scorpius, just admit it._

Ew, don't suggest things like that, goodbye!

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to update faster and longer.**


	7. Hugo Returns

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R and Warner Bro's. And anything else that it may belong to, but definitely not me.**

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to taking forever to update, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Seven: Hugo Returns

October Fifteenth.

Hey Bob Frank, it's me, Hugo.

_Oh hello again._

What is your opinion on cats?

_Cats, really?_

Yeah. I mean, my sister has one, and she left it in my room, and I am trying to debate on whether she'd kill me or not if I just let the dumb creature disappear, forever. I hate cats.

_I can't give any advice on this, now can I. Remember, I tried to kill a baby._

I feel feel somewhat threatened by all of that. Guess there are reasons I'm a Slytherin. My parents nearly disowned me when they found out though.

_There's nothing wrong with the noble house of Slytherin. Your parents just have sticks up their bums._

That's a bit vulgar, but actually, my parents are pretty nice people, you know, when they're not yelling at me, or just yelling in general, that seems to scare a lot of people. I think the worst is when Rose gets mad, because she has both of my parents tempers, I just want to shudder at the thought of it.

_So if your sister has such a horrible temper, why do you keep saying you're killing her boyfriends, don't you think she'd mind that somewhat?_

Never looked at it that way, but they need to learn their place. Especially that Lorcan Scamander git, cheating on my sister and all. No one gets away with that. So I wrote to his parents who happen to be good family friends, if not slightly weird, and they'll do something about it.

_Wouldn't it have been more effecient to just hex him yourself?_

Oh, of course I did that too. But Rose wans't to happy with that, going off about how she could take care of herself and all. But I'm her brother, it was a natural instinct to do that. Cause she's my big sister who I've got to protect and all, you know?

_Since I never had any siblings, no, I don't really know._

Scorpius doesn't either, and I still can't decide if somebody would be better off to be a single child, then have siblings.

_It most likely depends on the person and their chariristics._

Yeah, I guess so, that actually makes a lot of sense.

_I tend to do that, make sense._

Good for you, I'm told I often don't.

_I actually find that easy to believe._

Oh ha-ha. Well I'm in luck, I''ve got to get to class now. Talk to you later.

_Ahh, I'm in luck to then, head off to class then._


End file.
